The Ending of the World and Beginning of a New
by Lord Of Greed 90
Summary: The sin a the past will bring the destruction of the future. For when one tale ends another begins. Heavily Au story
1. Chapter 1

The Ending of the World and Beginning of a New

*Author Note*

Now, I know that, I started a new story while, I have yet to even make a third chapter for "when titan's meet" but this has been stuck in my head for a while and now it's here for you guys to read but before you guys read this is a

**Heavily Au story**

And as such, it will have more of a medieval fantasy feel and that's what I'm going for. But please give it a read before you judge and now lord greed commands you to read!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue – The End of the Beginning

_Long ago when the world was new and filled with life, when the ancients walked the world and shaped it for themselves. The world was in peace and harmony when their coexisted with the world itself, but all the changed when Hanhepi-wi was born and with him came sin own demons and with his demons came the need for more than what he was given. And with the help of the ones that he promised power, immortal, untold resources, and unending fortune and all he asked in return was their complete loyalty and obedience. For his plan and promises involved the killing of the other ancients for they would never follow him and would oppose him and has he told him his plan for their new world they didn't see the shadow behind the wall for behind the wall was Hanhepi-wi's brother Wi. And has he heard everything all he could think was why he was doing this and steeled his resolve and vanished to warn the others about what was about to conspire hoping they could talk some sense into Hanhepi-wai before it was too late. The next day Hanhepi-wi's was put into action and it was to be executed swiftly and without flaw arm with weapons crafted in secret they marched into the hall of one hoping they would all be there. But what they found was not armless beings but armed and ready to break the creed they made themselves to protect each other._

_Hanhepi-wi spoke to them knowing this was going to be the last time he asked them to lay down their arms and they would be spared. But his brother Wi spoke and said that they wouldn't be spared and pleaded for him to stop this madness and go back to the way it was but before he could continue Hanhepi-wai told him to stop. As Hanhepi-wi spoke the hopes of ending this died in Wi's heart for Hanhepi-wi was driven into madness by greed, his greed blinded him and it made him insane for more, more than the world could offer. And in turn that need from all Hanhepi-wi followers and him included corrupted them and turned him into the first "Lords of the End" and from corruption the last of ancients were gave into the righteousness and became "Lords of the Beginning". And that's when the war of lords began and ended in one night but the waves of chaos was made which would affect the next generation of beings. For when that battle ended and the "lords of the beginning" aka holy lords emerged victories and the "Lords of the End" aka Demon lords fell they did not foreseen that the decedents of them would still hold their power and would also wage their war. But before the holy lords pass they decided to name the world_

_**Tuwa**_

_But this is not were our story starts or ends for it begins with a young child brought into a world in strife and were his bloodline will bring a close Apocalypse that will being the end._

_Now listen to the tale of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the "Lord of Insanity" Bringer of the end and the 5__th__ "Lord of the End", Descendent of Hanhepi-wi the insane._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wow this has even me surprised but hey, I do this for fun and enjoyment hope you guys liked it also you know want to do

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and comment **

**Lord of Greed 90**


	2. Author Note:Must read

*Author Note*

Now i'm going to keep this short and to the my Microsoft word subscription has run out and currently I don't have to funds to renew it so my stories will be put on hold.

I'm sorry and hope that you will forgive your lord greed


End file.
